Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 April 13th, 2018 - Site Drama Hey all, it's Spike's Girl. So, like all of you, I've been following everything involving Channel Awesome over the past two weeks. Let me make my stance clear here and now: I do NOT condone how management has reacted to any of it. To that end, the sole reason why all of this, including #ChangetheChannel, hasn't been documented on this wiki is because I've always taken great pains to keep any and all drama off of here. This place has been for the producers first and foremost, and that is also why I've stuck around through all of this - to support those who remained as well as those who left. That's all I have to say on the matter. ~Spike's Girl ;January 1st, 2018 - BIG Announcement! Hey all, it's Spike's Girl. Welcome to 2018! As always, I want to thank everyone both past and present for contributing to this wiki. It's still hard to believe how far we've come in building this wiki and I couldn't have done it without each and every one of you. This year not only marks the 10th anniversary for Channel Awesome, but also for the CA Wiki as well. And after deliberation over the past year, I've made the decision that this will also be my final year to contribute to it. Quite frankly, I've gotten tired of taking time out daily to maintain it, and now that I'm living in the States and will soon have to find work to help out my husband, I know it's only a matter of time before I lose out on a lot of my current free time. Free time that I'd rather spend either with him or pursuing other things. This wasn't the easiest decision, but I've made up my mind to be done by the end of this year. Not by the site's anniversary nor this wiki's, but officially before January 1st, 2019. So, to everyone out there, thank you again for all you've done. You're still free to contribute, of course, and if anyone would like to become an admin you may let me know. I'm open to suggestions going forward. For now, let's enjoy 2018! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Channel Awesome Updates August 10th, 2018 *1st Viewing: Doom *Brad Jones: Final Another Cinema Snob Movie Livestream August 9th, 2018 *Top 5 Best/Worst: Top 5 Best Back To The Future Trilogy Moments *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Death of a Nation August 8th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band August 7th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Doom August 6th, 2018 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Eighth Grade & Disney’s Christopher Robin August 5th, 2018 *Tamara Just Saw: Christopher Robin *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Darkest Minds & The Spy Who Dumped Me August 4th, 2018 *Tamara's Never Seen: Mortal Kombat *Brad Jones: Brad and Ryan Talk Stretch Goals for Another Cinema Snob Movie! August 3rd, 2018 *1st Viewing: Sonic the Hedgehog Movie (1999) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Smurfs 2 & One Nation Under God August 2nd, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: The Best of The Cinema Snob - Endless Love *Top 5 Best/Worst: Top 5 Worst James Bond Movies *Guru Larry: The Crazy Origins of Ecco the Dolphin (2018 Version) August 1st, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: The Best of Cinema Snob - Moment By Moment News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content